highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Raze1313/Issei's Future Peerage
I know this subject must have been covered numerous times, but I'm just putting my thoughts out there... POSSIBLE PICKS ISSEI'S FUTURE PEERAGE Options for Issei's future servants based on existing characters. Spots for certain characters depend greatly on the answers to the following questions... 1. "Can Evil Pieces be changed out?" A: I would guess no, but I would think it's at least more likely w/a servant who was a Devil to begin with (like Ravel). 2. "What is the policy on taking in servants whose previous master had died?" (ex. Kuroka & Diodora Astaroth's surviving peerage) A: I would guess you can, and as an extension of the previous question, it seems logical that you would need to switch the former King's piece(s) for your own. - QUEEN - Kuroka While certainly lacking the attitude of a queen, she certainly posesses the power of one. And being an exotic seductive beauty, she definitely fits Issei's ideal for his peerage. While it's true she's a part of Vali's team, I can think of several reasons she would join Issei: 1. After the terrorist crisis of the main story is over and the world settles into peace once again, she would find this boring. Joining Issei means finding interesting and strong opponents in the games. 2. It would provide her with a living that suits her lazy personality. 3. Being a part of Issei's peerage also means being close to Rias' and therefore close to her little sister, Koneko. 4. It would provide her with ample opportunities to seduce Issei and get her baby. 5? Romantic interest: It has been hinted that Kuroka has developed feelings for Issei. So far it hasn't been expanded upon so we'll see. Ravel Phoenix Personally, my 1st choice. She's practically doing the job already as Issei's manager. As Queens are described as 'the King's right hand', Ravel has shown qualities that personify this: she's intelligent, level-headed, brave, strong-willed, hard-working, and utterly devoted to Issei. The only unknown is her power, as she's been kept out of the fighting. However with a brother like Raiser, not to mention the eldest, Ruval, is said to be a top-player in the Games, it could be safe to assume she would be quite formidable, especially if she adheres to Issei's policy of training. And pertaining to Issei's ideal peerage: Ravel is a golden-haired bishoujo who's already more than willing to be his; both as a servant, and lover/secondary wife(?) Ophis I can understand many fans would think Ophis is a shoe-in for Queen, and I would be the first to admit I'd love to see how certain characters would react to finding out the Dragon-God joined a peerage. However there are several issues preventing this from happening: 1. Ophis switching to the good guys is a secret. Even if Azazel, Sirzechs and Michael know the truth, to all the other factions she's still the boss of the terrorists. 2. SHE'S A GOD. It's stated in-story that the Evil Pieces won't work on God-class beings. And even if they did, even if Issei's Queen piece was a mutation piece, there's no way it could handle power of her caliber. In fact, I seriously doubt there's enough Queen pieces in all the Underworld to reincarnate her. 3. Even if it DID work, she'd never be allowed to participate in the Games because she's too powerful. No one would want to fight her, and no one would want to watch because the result would be a given. Kunou The cute little Kyuubi princess of Kyoto's youkai who developed a huge crush on Issei for protecting her and saving her mother from the Hero faction. Once grown, she could certainly perform well as a Queen; posessing both the mindset and the power. In fact it is said in-story that the Nine-Tailed Foxes (Kyuubi) posess power rivaling the Dragon-Kings. The problem is Kunou's position; she is the princess and heir to the Youkai kingdom of Kyoto, and therefore unavailable. On a side note, this doesn't mean that they can't have a romantic relationship: A decade or two down the line, when she's fully grown, it's entirely possible than her mother, the Youkai's Queen, may want to 'cement' her alliance with the Underworld by marrying her daughter to the Underworld's Hero, Issei (who by then would be married to Rias, and thus 'Lord Issei Gremory' right?) and if she'll end up looking anything like her mother, Issei certainly wouldn't object. By the way, this is all stated my the author himself in one of the Afterwords (I forget which volume) that fans shouldn't get their hopes up for Kunou joining Issei's peerage because of her position, but he did leave the door open for a possible future romance. - BISHOP - Asia Argento A shoe-in for Bishop(x1). She's asked Issei to take her with him when he becomes independent and he intends to, but it's unknown what Rias' opinion is on the matter. Still, he's be a fool not to take her: she has unrivaled skill as a Twilight Healing-user and as a Dragon-Tamer w/Fafnir and a-possibly-grown-by-then Rassei. As for Issei's ideal: she's an angelic bishoujo, beautiful in both body and soul, who already intends to spend her life with Issei. (Honestly, she should have the nickname "the Angelic Devil"). Ravel Phoenix Another shoe-in for Bishop(x1). Both she and her mother have made it painfully obvious that she's a free agent and is practically waiting for Issei to become a High-class Devil so she can become his. Although already a Bishop, her talents seem better suited for a Queen (in my opinion). Kuroka A very powerful bishop(x2) who Issei would be luckly to have, unfortunately there's only two Bishop spots to go around (it could make for a funny scene: a catfight brewing between her vs. Asia & Ravel over the spots). If the question of taking in a deceased Devil's servants proves true, it's highly likely Issei could replace Kuroka's existing two pieces for just one of his since it's obvious Issei is vastly more powerful than Kuroka's old master. (It is stated in-story than the more powerful the King becomes, the fewer pieces are needed. For example, if Issei had been reincarnated by, say, Sirzechs, it's likely he would have needed as few as half as many pieces as Rias' eight). Le Fay Pendragon As a powerful and highly talented magician, Le Fay could make for one hell of a Bishop. However she seems perfectly happy being human and Issei's contracted magician. I can only imagine Issei ever reincarnating Le Fay if she was going to die otherwise. As to Issei's ideal: she definitely cute but neither she or Issei have shown anything but mutual respect and friendship (+fandom on her part). Though to be fair, with Issei as the hero, you never know. - ROOK - Tsubasa Yura? Sona's female Rook who has a crush on Issei. Despite this, I think her loyalty lies with Sona so I can't see her joining Issei other than Sona loaning her to him temporarily or something. - KNIGHT - Xenovia A shoe-in for Knight(x1). Like Asia, she's asked Issei to take her along and again, Rias' opinion on the matter is unknown. Being a wielder of the combination of two legendary holy swords and becoming ever more skilled in their use, it's obvious he should take her. She's also well suited to Issei's ideal; being the sporty, tomboy bishoujo type who already has her heart set on him. Irina Shidou She has the skills; she's a talented swordswoman on par with Xenovia and Kiba, and her powers of Light would prove invaluable in the Games. And she has the modivation; joining Issei's peerage would allow her to always be with both the man she loves and her two best friends, Asia & Xenovia. The problem is that she's an Angel. Unless they add a new rule that "allows non-devils to join peerages on a semi-permanent basis" or something similar, it won't happen because I can't ever see Irina turning in her halo for Devil's wings willingly. Still, she'd be a shoe-in for issei's ideal: a bright, cheery (and curvy) bishoujo angel who has already teetered on the edge of 'Falling' several times due to her feelings for Issei. Bennia? Although a fan of Issei, I just can't see her joining him. She seems perfectly content with Sona. - PAWN - Kiyome Abe (x1 piece) If the name doesn't ring a bell: she's a third-year sempai and classmate of Rias and Akeno's. She's a human with 'special circumstances' that makes her aware of the supernatural world and the devils that run the school. These circumstances being she comes from a clan of 'Monster Tamers', like the human equivalent to Devils and their familiars. She was the central character in two short stories and had a small appearance in the main story (when Koneko came in heat). Long story short, by the end of her second story she'd fallen for Issei, but decided not to pursue it further due to Rias and Akeno. If she was given the offer, I think she'd at least consider it; thinking that this position would mirror Issei & Rias' original relationship (and now look where they are), she might take it in order to be close to Issei. As a devil, I think her skills as a Monster Tamer would make her a natural 'Familiar specialist'. It's stated in-story that Familiars are normally banned from taking part in the Games directly (actual fighting), reduced to tasks like observation and setting traps (remember the Raiser vs. Rias game). I think she could find familiars ideal for either task, but if allowed to fight, even with the monsters already under her control, they'd be a match for the pawns and maybe even rooks of average teams (like Raiser's). Not to mention her expertise could be invaluable in exploiting the weaknesses of exotic devils like former Youkai, Werewolves, Vampires, etc. This is pure speculation on my part, but With her skills she could tame even monsters like Hydra or Cerberus (we've already seen cerberus in-story, so I vote Hydra). The Hydra is stated in-story to be a legendary-level monster; posessing poison deadly enough to kill high-level devils, ferocious and evil; even tamed, it would attack it's master if given the opportunity. Still, Kiyome comes from a famous Monster Tamer clan, and despite her youth is skilled enough to already have a number of monsters already under her command. Furthermore, with one exception, seems to specialize in western monsters so I believe she is up to the task. The point to all this is: if tamed, the Hydra could be her equivalent to a Balance Breaker, allowing her to contend with even high-class devils. As to Issei ideal: she's a busty beauty who, judging by her picture, could pass for Ravel's older cousin (it may be just the hair though). Fenrir (x7 pieces) Although he doesn't have any attachment to Issei other than thru Le Fay, and he obviously doesn't fit Issei's ideal peerage/harem of badass babes, I just can't think of anyone else that fits the bill of 'multi-pawn piece powerhouse' like Issei(x8), Regulus(x7), and Saji(x4). Though it would be epic to see a Rating Game with Issei's Fenrir vs. Sairaorg's Regulus. Even if Fenrir doesn't join Issei, I still really want to see that fight! Category:Blog posts